Paint storage containers such as paint cups are well known and have been used by painters for many years. Painters use paint cups by dipping their paintbrushes into the cups, and then applying the paint from the cups to an accompanying surface. A painter may use a paint cup by itself, or in conjunction with other paint cups, which normally contain other paint colors. Paint cups may be placed near a painter's surface, such as on or near a painter's easel, for easy access and use by the painter.
Paint cups may be made of a variety of materials, including plastic. Paint cups also may exist in various sizes, depending on the amount of paint that the painter needs to utilize, and various shapes such as cylindrical or square. For example, cylindrical/rounded cups are used for ease of fit into easels and cup holders.
Currently, paint cups contain a single chamber space designed to hold only one color of paint. In other words, current paint cups are unable to separately hold more than one color of paint at the same time. This has many disadvantages: multiple cups are required by a painter who is using more than one color or type of paint; and more space is required at or near a paint easel for storing multiple paint cups. Further, current paint cup lids contain only one hole through which the painter may dip his/her paintbrush.